The invention relates to an electrical heating device comprising:                a support which extends along a surface,        a heating layer situated on the said support, the said heating layer comprising a first electrically conducting material, the said first material comprising first carbon fibres embedded in a first polymer matrix, and the said heating layer being intended to be connected to an electrical power supply to heat the said device.        
The device can take diverse forms. It can be a substantially plane plate, or a curved plate, or a flexible membrane made for example of elastomer, or a conduit.
A heating conduit is for example used for the transport of a fluid comprising a hydrocarbon, such as described in document FR-2958991. Indeed, these conduits are customarily used in very cold environments, on land and at sea, and sometimes at sea at a very great depth. Under these conditions, the fluid may either freeze, or coagulate, or exhibit the formation of paraffin or hydrates, and this may generate plugs and impede the transport of the fluid in the conduit. This is why conduits are sometimes warmed, for example by the Joule effect of an electric current passing along a conducting layer.
A heating flexible membrane or heating jacket is described in document FR-2958994. This heating jacket is for example wound around a non-heating conduit to warm the fluid.
All these devices comprise a carbon fibre heating layer which extends over the whole of the surface of their support.